


You Love Me. I Know It

by Diana924



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “ Tu mi ami. Io lo so “ sussurra Kilgrave quando lei si stende sul letto e Jessica vorrebbe urlare, urlargli che no, lei non lo ama, che lui è un pazzo, uno schifoso bastardo e che deve lasciarla andare, che lei non vuole più quello, ma non può. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me. I Know It

“ Tu mi ami. Io lo so “ sussurra Kilgrave quando lei si stende sul letto e Jessica vorrebbe urlare, urlargli che no, lei non lo ama, che lui è un pazzo, uno schifoso bastardo e che deve lasciarla andare, che lei non vuole più quello, ma non può.

“ Tu mi ami. Io lo so “ ripete Kilgrave prima di spogliarsi con gesti calcolati e Jessica vorrebbe solo saltare a sedere, prendere i suoi vestiti e fuggire più lontano che può da lui mail controllo mentale di lui è troppo forte.

“ Tu mi ami. Io lo so “ dice Kilgrave prima di sistemarsi sopra di lei e Jessica chiude gli occhi cercando di estraniarsi, odia quel bastardo, non solo le viola ripetutamente la mente impedendole di fare quello che vuole ma adesso anche il suo corpo, e pretende pure che lei lo ami quando l’unico sentimento che riesce a provare è odio.

“ Tu mi ami. Io lo so “ ribadisce Kilgrave e Jessica vorrebbe solamente urlare e spingerlo via ma non ci riesce, lo sente come se fosse vicino e contemporaneamente lontano da lei, le basterebbe un minuto pensa mentre il suo corpo subisce i movimenti dell’altro, solo un istante per spingerlo via e fuggire.

“ Tu mi ami. Io lo so “ ansima Kilgrave e Jessica si sente morire, odia il suo corpo che non reagisce, la sua testa che si fa sempre più pesante e odia non riuscire a fare nulla, solamente a stare distesa su un letto mentre quel pazzo la stupra e giura di amarla e allo stesso tempo desidera che anche lei lo ami, ma Jessica semplicemente no può

“ Tu mi ami. Io lo so “ geme Kilgrave sempre più vicino e Jessica lo odia e si odia con la stessa intensità, vorrebbe essere a casa, con Trish per poterle raccontare tutto, lontana da Kilgrave e da tutto quello schifo che la circonda.

“ Dì il mio nome, dì che mi ami “ le ordina lui prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo e per quanto ci provi Jessica alla fine non riesce a disobbedirgli e quelle parole le fanno male, più male del dolore fisico che avverte in quel momento perché vuol dire che non c’è più niente che può essere suo, lei appartiene a lui e non riesce a scappare dalla sua influenza.

“ Tu mi ami. Io lo so “ dice Kilgrave dopo mentre le accarezza i capelli con un sorriso sardonico che la fa infuriare e Jessica sa bene che non è così, che lei non lo ama e non lo amerà mai, che Kilgrave è uno schifoso bastardo che si è preso tutto da lei e che gli unici sentimenti che prova per lui sono odio e disgusto.


End file.
